thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lyman Milton
Lyman Antonius Milton is a tribute made by ~ForsakenZephyr~ but was claimed at the auction by Thalia. Do not use, edit or take any info without permission. In Games involving the two, his district partner is TBA. Lyman is unfinished. "Those who claim to be broken 'ought to wake up and put themselves back together." Basic Information Name: Lyman Milton Age: Lyman's sixteen years old and was born February seventh. District: District Eleven (9, 11, 12) Gender: Male Weapon: Lyman does not prioritize fighting, which also means he does not emphasize on weaponry as well. Also, living in outlying district that does not concentrate on training for the Hunger Games puts him in a disadvantage, as that signifies he will be unable to use some of the blades and daggers and brands the Cornucopia will provide once he escapes the captivity of his pedestal and into the wilderness of the arena. However, due to his talent as a harvester, he is able to use a sickle and flail in order to survive. A sickle is a common agrarian tool used by all rural districts. Back in District 11, he would tend to the grain with this utensil. He would slice at the wheat, barley, or rye, and cultivate all that he could. The sharp curve of the appliance was essentially useful for all of his endeavors. As for usage as a weapon, he could simply swing at his opponents, cutting them down until he released the finishing blow. A flail is another weapon he regards as a distinct possibility. While the threshing flail he used in District 11 is a bit different from the improvised deadly version, the concept is more than less the same. He can oscillate towards his foes with the lethal spikes of the ball, allowing death to make its mark upon those foolish to duel him. Average Training Score: N/A Strengths: Weaknesses: Fears: Alliance: Token: Appearance: Lyman is a slim individual, but unlike the ravenous souls of the much poorer outlying districts, his structure is more natural. He is well-fed and takes good heed of his health, and could perhaps be considered a little muscular, but is more similar to an ant when compared to a bulky Career from District 2. He has reddish hair similar to the dye of the skin of a citrus fruit, and stands out against a crowd in his district because of his rufous mop. Freckles are sprinkled across his face as if little dots were thrown at his usually concerned countenance, staining it for all of eternity. He has a fine, angular visage and would probably be contemplated as handsome if he wasn't so apparently cautious most of the time. He almost always has a worried, paranoid expression; to others, it's as if there's a demon breathing down his back, just simply patiently waiting for his to break. He has the habit of typically folding his hands, concealing the scars against the rearmost of his palm, for he dislikes it whenever peeping eyes examine them in unconditional curiosity. He has gray eyes, which although don't appear to match with his bright shock of hair, definitely complement his expressions. Lyman's appearance is very uncommon in Eleven. All in all, a first impression of his character is that he's certainly a curio. Personality: Lyman is an overall good person. He's a bit of an introvert; too shy to approach anybody, yet too self-absorbed to actually notice. He isn't rude or violent, but is a caring soul: a person who is willing to help others with errand or even repay them for the smallest of things. He's a peaceful young lad with a kind heart, but is concealed as well. He's a vulnerable boy; he isn't a strong Career or a brave soldier, but physically speaking he isn't that mighty. Compared to some of the muscular kids of his district who grew strong because of their work in the fields, Lyman is just a mere harvester. Due to his lack of strength, he is almost entirely dependent on the usage of his mindset instead. Although he isn't much of a tactician, he has paid attention during school and has learned things from his tutors back home as well. He's a bit direct when it comes to spilling the truth but is secure when it is his own individual truths. He tends to bottle up his feelings, and is usually unwilling to inform a friend of his feelings. He's as quiet as a mouse most of the time, although he does care for others, in spite of how he might show it. Backstory Lyman was Linux and Rosalia Milton's first child, but after a year, they already had their next. A beautiful young girl named Proserpine, with showering crimson locks and brilliant blue eyes that bore shame at Lyman's citrus hair and pale gray orbs. Nevertheless, they were a happy family. While Linux and Rosalia paid more attention to their daughter rather than their first born, Lyman loved his sister in spite of this. As children, they would go on little things they dubbed as explorations, although they usually compromised of wandering through the fields and meadows. They took advantage of the fact that they had yet to be scheduled to work in the granaries, as their gullible and unripe age made them unfit for this labor. They had various exploits throughout the years, and enjoyed what scintilla of innocence they could prosper with. They had yet to understand exactly what the Hunger Games was and what effect it had on the people. When Lyman was six and Proserpine five, their thirteen year old cousin Whisky was reaped. When he didn't come back, the two kids questioned their parents about his location. After all, Whisky would often come to the Milton residence to play with his younger relatives. Linux had a stony expression as he gazed at his children, but Rosalia had smiled sadly. She stated, "He's with the stars now." It wasn't until four years later that they finally understood what their mother had meant. Upon reaching the age of ten, Lyman was educated of the Hunger Games and it's vast history like any other individual in any of the districts and Capitol. It was a horrifying oration for him, filling him head to toe with a sense of dread as he learned his fate may might as well be in the arena. Many of the children expressed the same feelings as he did, as the instructors continued their procedures with deadpan expressions. At the end of day, many children ran to their parents with tears in their eyes, while Lyman just simply waltzed towards his parents. Prosperine had gazed at him curiously; she didn't know of what had occurred in the school building, as she hadn't come of age yet. Lyman wore a grave countenance, while Linux patted his back. He knew of what terrors his son had become witness to. WIP. Trivia *Lyman was originally from District Nine. After Athalia from District 2 forgot she claimed him at the Auction page, she made a District Nine male, causing his district to be switched. *After doing a little research, Athalia from District 2 had found out what his name meant. **Lyman is an American name meaning "from the valley". **Antonius is a Latin baby name meaning "worthy of praise" or "of value". **Milton is an English name meaning "from the mill farm". Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:16 year olds Category:Unfinished Category:Athalia from District 2's Tributes Category:Athalia from District 2 Category:District 11